Digital video players present video information to one or more users. One example of a digital video player is a personal computer or data processing system. The video information is stored digitally on a storage device. The video player retrieves the stored video information and presents the information to the user on a display screen.
When playing video information, occasionally a user desires to view the video information in slow motion. For example, a user may wish to view in more detail a particular video frame or clip of frames. However, with prior art video players, if a user wants to enjoy slow motion capability, the user must manually play the video information in slow motion. One technique for accomplishing this is where a user displays the video information one frame at a time. The user manually starts and stops the flow of video information to the display device.
In order to free the user of this involvement, it is desirable to have an automated method for producing slow motion in video segments, which segments are played at their normal speed.